Breaking Down the Wall
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: Scotty loves Lilly and she loves Scotty, but keeping their relationship at best friends is best. She's worried she'll lose Scotty if they do more. When their is sickness in Scotty's family, she jumps in to help. Will it bring them closer? Their families try to push them together.


**Title: Bringing Down the Wall**

Summary: Lilly and Scotty have worked together for 5 years, he's working hard to make her trust him enough to break down the wall around her heart.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I would love the DVD's but oh no we can't have them either.

**Chapter One: Best Friends**

Scotty walked into the precinct and saw everyone working already, he wasn't late because he looked at the clock. He made sure he was right on time, he wanted to see if maybe Lilly questioned his absence. He hadn't receive a call or text so maybe she just didn't care. He walked straight over to her desk after putting his weapon in his locker. "Hey Lil."

She looked up and smiled. "Oh morning Scotty."

He put coffee on her desk. "I picked up coffee this morning, you know your rocket fuel."

She took the cup from him and smiled really big. "Thanks so much Scotty, wait just a second and I'll pay you back."

"No Lil, my treat this morning."

"Wow am I dying and no one told me?"

He laughed it off. "Just thought while I was getting my coffee I would pick up a cup for you. I have to talk to Boss, I'll be right back."

Kat looked over at Lilly. "Wonder what's going on with him. First he brings you coffee for no reason and now he's going to secretly talk to Boss?"

Lilly shrugged her shoulders. "Oh who knows? I mean its Scotty, I don't question anything he does anymore."

Vera looked over at her and smiled. "Weren't you guys supposed to have dinner together last night?"

Lilly looked over toward Vera. "We were but he had to cancel and we rescheduled. I mean it's not like we're sneaking around it was just dinner between friends, you guys act like we're having sex or something."

Kat smiled. "Oh we've suspected for some time there might be something going on."

"Well forget it, he's my partner and best friend. He's not dating anyone right now and neither am I so sometimes we go out and have dinner just to hang out."

_**Same time, Boss' office**_

Stillman looked up at the knock on his open door. "Hey Scotty come on in, what's on your mind?"

"I need to take a couple of days off, I know this is sudden but my sister-in-law has to have surgery and my brother needs help with the boys. Ma and Pops do what they can but they can't take them overnight and for two days. Allie's parents said they would take them as soon as Allie gets out of the hospital."

Stillman nodded. "Sure Scotty, I hope she does okay. Do you need to go now?"

"Yes sir, I need to get things ready at my place for the boys so I can pick them up this afternoon."

"Are you going to tell the others or do you want to just leave it as something personal?"

"I'll tell Lil, she's friends with Allie but with the others I prefer no details. She started bleeding yesterday and by the time I got to the hospital they had made the decision to do a hysterectomy."

Stillman shook his head. "I'm sorry to hear that but she's lucky that she has a supportive family. Some people, your partner being among them really don't have that."

Scotty stood up and nodded. "Lil has me and my family, she knows that so really she does have a supportive family but she's stubborn."

Stillman smiled. "The famous Lilly Wall, good luck knocking that down."

"If guys before me couldn't then I'm happy to stay in the best friend position. I'm going to talk to Lil and then I'll go, thanks Boss."

"Let me know if you need us for anything." Scotty nodded at his parting words and walked out.

_**Out in the bullpen**_

Scotty walked over to Lilly's desk. "Hey Lil, can I talk to you in private please?"

She looked up and smiled. "Sure Scotty." She walked over to the observation room and he closed the door behind them. She sat on a desk and looked at him. "What's up Scotty?"

"Sorry I had to cancel last night, Mike called to tell me that he had to take Allie to the hospital and needed me to come and get the boys. Allie started bleeding yesterday and passed out, she is having a hysterectomy today. I'm taking a couple of days off to keep the boys until she gets out and her parents can come to get them. Being my partner I wanted to let you know why I'm going but I would prefer everyone else just know its personal reasons."

She nodded. "Sure Scotty, thanks for telling me. I'll come and see Allie this evening, let her know that I'm thinking of her."

"Thanks Lil." She jumped off the table and suddenly she grabbed him up in a hug, he was shocked for a second but then put his arms around her.

"Let me know if you need company while you have the boys, I can bring a pizza over or whatever." He nodded and walked out with her behind him. She watched as he picked up his coffee and walked out.

Lilly sat back down at her desk and then noticed the others looking her at, she looked up and Kat walked over to her desk. "So what's up with Scotty?"

"Oh he has something personal going on in his family, I'm his partner so he wanted me to know the basics of why he's out but let's leave it at personal family business. He'll be back in three or four days."

Vera nodded. "So Scotty having woman problems?"

Lilly sighed. "I said its personal family business, if you want to know more then call him. Now can we get to work?"

_**Three days later, precinct**_

Lilly walked in past her co-workers and straight into Stillman's office. "Boss, umm well it's like this Allie took a slight turn for the worse something about some medicine they gave her in the hospital and she isn't getting out until tomorrow."

"Yes Scotty called me but I'm glad he called you as well."

"I was at the hospital when things went south with her, I had to go over and tell him. They are very close, more like sister and brother. Anyway I thought since we didn't have a case right now I could go help him with the kids. He looked tired the other night when I stopped by to tell him and this morning he sounded a bit frazzled when I called to check on things. So I was wondering if maybe, and if it's not okay then its fine."

He cut her off. "Lilly go bail your partner out of infant hell, besides she's a female so he's probably a mess anyway. You know Scotty and the ladies, he's not great with the opposite sex."

She smiled. "He's okay boss just a bit rough around the edges but Lila would probably prefer me anyway. Thanks boss and I'll check in tomorrow, call me if you need me."

As she walked out the door he smiled. "Just worry about your partner and those kids Lil, we'll be fine." She nodded and left.

She got out to her desk and picked up her purse, Vera looked up at her. "You bailing on us too?"

She stopped and sighed. "We don't have a case and things are not going as great with Scotty's family, I'm going to help out. Call me if we get a case."

Kat met her at her locker. "Lilly now might be a time to step up the plate and let him know you really care about him."

Lilly smiled. "What are you talking about now Kat? He's my best friend, of course I care about him."

"I mean how you really feel about him."

"I'm not sure what you mean Kat, listen I hate to run but I really need to go."

_**Scotty's apartment**_

He opened the door and saw Lilly standing there with an overnight bag, a pizza and a shopping bag from a popular toy store. "Hey Lil, what's up?"

"I talked to boss and I'm here to bail out my best friend. I need my partner to come back able to work, so I want you to eat something then go take a shower and a nap."

"Thanks Lil but you have no clue what you're getting into."

She smiled and walked to the kitchen setting the pizza down. "Hey Emilio come here buddy."

The little boy ran in the kitchen and smiled. "Aunt Lilly, did you come to play?"

She picked him up and kissed him on the cheek. "We are going to eat some pizza, then we are going to play quietly while Uncle Scotty takes a nap. I brought a surprise for you if you eat well and agree to be quiet and play with me so Uncle Scotty can rest."

He hugged her. "I promise Aunt Lilly." He ran and jumped up in the chair and climbed in his booster seat while she set about getting him some pizza and a sippy cup of milk. She set it down in front of him. "Will you eat some salad or something for me too?"

"Just a little bit, for you I will."

She smiled and winked at Scotty. "Looks whose working the Valens' charm now, looks like he takes after Uncle Scotty." She turned to her partner and pointed to the table. "Sit down and I'll get yours, where's Lila?"

"Asleep finally but in about an hour she'll be up to eat and then its chaos, I can't leave you with that Lil."

"You will take a shower and a nap, you aren't doing yourself or the kids any favors by being worn out. Scotty I know about kids, do I need to remind you who raised Chris? It wasn't our mother, I was taking care of her too."

He nodded. "Thanks Lil, you're the best."

"I know, now eat, shower and sleep in that order. I'm staying tonight and I don't want you stinking up the bed."

_**Two hours later**_

Lilly heard a knock at the door and went to open it, she saw Stillman and Kat standing there. She smiled. "What's up guys?"

Stillman smiled and reached for the baby. "Hey Lila, come and see Uncle John. So where's Scotty?"

Kat smiled. "The kids probably killed him to be done with it."

Lilly laughed. "He was hungry, stinking and exhausted so after lunch I sent him to take a shower and a nap." She started walking. "We need to go in here a four year old gets bored real quick."

They walked in and saw Emilio building with giant Lego blocks on the floor, he looked up then smiled. "Hey Mr. Stillman what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to check on your aunt and uncle to see if they needed help."

"Uncle Scotty is in bed asleep, Aunt Lilly told him to take a shower so he didn't stink up the bed." Then the little boy laughed not knowing what he was telling.

Kat sat down the floor and smiled. "Why did she say that?"

"She's sleeping there too, with me and Uncle Scotty."

Lilly sat down on the couch as her face turned red. "It's not what you guys think this couch is murder on the back but we are not doing anything in there besides sleeping when I'm here."

Kat smiled and nodded. "Oh we believe her, don't we boss?"

He laughed as he bounced the baby. "Sure we do, no judging here."

Lilly sighed. "Listen he's 4 years old he has no idea what he's even talking about."

Scotty walked out of the bedroom in a t-shirt and sweats, he spoke before he saw the others. "Hey beautiful." Then he saw the others and changed what he was saying. "Hey Lil, I'm up. Did you miss me?"

Emilio laughed. "No Uncle Scotty she didn't miss you, you didn't leave."

Kat looked up at Scotty and Lilly with their deer in the headlights looks. "Well, out of the mouth of babes." She stood up. "Well boss and I just wanted to see if you needed any help but we can see you guys are good here."

Lilly smiled. "Yes we're good here but not as good as you have going on in the dirty mind of yours."

Stillman handed the baby to Lilly and smiled. "She's named after you isn't she Lilly?"

She hugged Lila to her. "Yes but that is because Allie and I are such good friends." Both of them walked out the door smiling. Lilly looked at Scotty. "You know now they think we're a couple and sleeping together all the time? Emilio told them I sleep in there with you."

He grinned as he kissed her on the cheek. "Oh Lil, you worry too much I mean they know that no man including me has the power to knock down that brick wall of yours."

She smiled. "Maybe no one has tried hard enough or stuck around long enough."

He started toward the coffee maker. "I don't know Lil, I would think that 5 years would be long enough."

"I'm going to change the baby."

He turned around. "Hey Lil, you mad at me?"

She smiled. "No Scotty, you're my best friend. I love you idiot, I'll change the baby and then we can fix some dinner."

Lilly changed the baby and as she was coming back to the kitchen there was a knock on the door. She opened the door and watched Lila smile. The people at the door walked in and the woman hugged Lilly before taking the baby. "I should have known you would come to help, you are a good girl Lilly."

She smiled. "Thank you Rosa, you know I just like to see the kids. Scotty is in the kitchen and Emilio is in the living room."

Rosa and Ramiro went to the kitchen while Mike took the baby and went to the living room. Lilly went to the kitchen to give the kids time with their daddy. She walked in and saw Scotty hugging his mom. Ramiro looked at Lilly. "I didn't get my hug yet young lady."

She walked over to Scotty's dad and hugged him. "You get one because you called me young lady."

"How's our girl doing?"

"I'm good Ramiro, trying to look out for your son."

Rosa laughed. "That's job enough for one person. We do appreciate you coming to help out with the kids."

Scotty poured coffee for his parents and for Lilly, his parents sat at the table but Lilly jumped up on the counter. Scotty walked over and stood between her legs with his back to her and leaning back into her. "She keeps me out of trouble most of the time."

Mike walked in the kitchen with the kids. "Hey we wanted to take you guys and the kids out for dinner, let the kids see Allie and then send them back here for the night. Her parents will come and get them in the morning, I wish we could take them now but if you can keep them tonight?"

Scotty leaned back further into Lilly and she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "So Scotty want to have dinner with your family, I can come back later?"

He rubbed his hand on her leg. "No way Lil, if you don't go then I don't go."

Rosa stood up. "Oh please Lilly, not a family dinner without you plus Allie would love to see you. Helen and Max haven't seen you since Lila was born, they've been asking after you."

She smiled and nodded. "Okay, let's go because it's going to hit the kids' bedtime and Emilio can be a bear at bedtime."

Emilio smiled. "Oh good, I get to sleep between Aunt Lilly and Uncle Scotty again."

Ramiro smiled. "Really, is that where you sleep when Aunt Lilly is here?"

"Yep, we have fun here. Aunt Lilly brought me some toys and pizza for lunch."

Mike smiled. "Spoiling my kids Lil? When he's a teenager and he's hard to handle we'll call Aunt Lilly."

"You do that Mike." She jumped off the counter. "I'll just go get my shoes so we can go."

The family walked into the restaurant and heard voices talking to them. Lilly turned and hugged the couple behind them. "Max and Helen, it's been ages."

The woman smiled. "And you're still adorable, thank you so much for helping with the kids."

"It's no big deal, I love those babies so much."

They ate and then went to the hospital, visited for a while then left. Put the kids in the car and headed back to Scotty's apartment.

Late in the night Emilio came back to bed after using the bathroom. "Aunt Lilly, scoot over so I can get in."

"Climb in between us Em."

"No Aunt Lilly just scoot over, it's hot in the middle." She moved over and pulled Emilio close when he laid down beside her. Suddenly she felt an arm around her waist and felt Scotty's breathe on her neck as he moved closer. She smiled and then closed her eyes going back to sleep. She knew she loved Scotty but keeping him as a friend was better, that way she could keep him close. She took her hand and wrapped her fingers around his then went back into a deep slumber between her two guys.

**TBC**

Hmmm… I'm thinking someone needs to make a move

_A/N: _I'm going to be rewriting some of my old Cold Case fics that I took down, changing names I got wrong and just trying to make them better. I'll start soon putting some of my rewrites back up.


End file.
